Quest for Space Enchantment Day 4
Description Welcome to The VFK Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4! Technology and science have advanced at such an amazing rate that people living only a few centuries ago would likely think that our everyday lives are comprised almost entirely of magic. We have built horseless chariots that go blazingly fast, we have metal birds that carry us in the air, we have invisible energy that runs along a wire, and information that appears on a screen out of the air. We even launch ourselves into space on a pillar of fire. We take these wonders for granted everyday, and the same will be true of the future. We may be in a space ship in space, but all the daily activities of living will be carried out on schedule. In all this dazzling technology, we are still human, we will still work, discover and love. For the third day of our epic quest for Space Enchantment, we will look at Romance in Space! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 Pin! Prizes Questions 1. When it comes to romance in Space, what beautiful girl from a space colony, or from an alien culture did not fall in love with Captain James T. Kirk? In all the Star Trek episodes, love was a frequent theme, and whether it was falling in love with the Captain, Mr. Spock, Scotty, or Dr. McCoy, these men in uniform were irresistible to the women of the future. One common desire of these main characters was that they dreamed of settling down on occasion, but like sailors of old, they were space-faring men and would not have been content to be "land locked." We know that almost every week of the series, another woman was falling in love with Captain Kirk, but did Captain Kirk ever marry? * Yes, he married a woman named Chloe. * Yes, he was secretly married to a Vulcan woman. * No, he was "married" to his career and never considered marriage. * No, but he regretted not marrying his former love, Antonia. 2. Another heart throb especially of Star Trek fans was Mr. Spock. Spock was the son of a Vulcan father, who was a well respected diplomat, and a human mother, who was a schoolteacher from Earth. Spock spent a good deal of his life conflicted between the logic and discipline of his Vulcan half and his emotional "illogical" human side. Because love is illogical, women would fall in love with Spock on occasion, but his heart was not easily touched. When age seven, Spock was telepathically joined with a Vulcan named T'Pring and he was drawn back to Vulcan to marry her. T'Pring married another full Vulcan instead, and in the classic series, Spock never married. Go to the Australian Waterfall and say "It was a half-hearted effort." 3. The world's first science fiction comic strip debuted in the newspapers in 1929, "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century." Rogers was an instant hero, with a background as a U.S. Air Force Pilot who served in World War I. After the war, he was trapped in a mine by a cave-in and was placed in a state of suspended animation by strange radioactive gas. After 500 years, he awoke and the first person he saw was Wilma Deering. Because she mistook him for an outlaw, she tried to shoot him with her ray gun. Buck got her gun, killed the outlaws and thus began one of the classic space romances of all time. Wilma brought him up to date and Buck soon rose to the rank of Captain in the future military forces. He also worked as head of the Rocket Rangers. Wilma became his co-pilot and he is lead by the advice of the brilliant Dr. Huer. With Wilma at his side, Buck battled the bad guys for another 4 decades. Buck was his nickname, what was Buck Roger's original "real" name? * Chester * Anthony * Richard * John 4. One of the early swashbuckling Sci-Fi heroes who made his debut in comics in 1934, then moved on to star in a movie serial, was Flash Gordon. Flash is a futuristic knight in shining armor. His adventures take him on missions to prevent power mad alien rulers from destroying the universe, and he must often come to the rescue of his love, Dale Arden (who is prone to fainting). When evil bad guys such as Ming the Merciless, ruler of the Planet Mongo try to steal Dale away from Flash, he must protect her honor and her life. In this typical situation, Flash has the added drama of Princess Aura of Mongo falling in love with him too, and wanting to fight Dale for his attention. Like any good classic love story, Flash ends up saving the universe and his love, to go on to the next adventure. Go to the deserted desert in the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game and say "Which planet should we rescue next?" 5. Two main classic love story themes are embedded in the Space TV series "Lost in Space." Professor John Robinson, his wife Maureen and their three children (Will, Penny and Judy) along with Major Don West are chosen to journey to a planet in the Alpha Centauri system to start a colony, and prepare the way for the over populated Earth to send more colonists. Dr. Smith, an enemy agent, sabotages the mission and gets trapped on the ship. His weight causes the space ship to veer off course and become lost. The Robinson's is a classic love story between a husband and wife who face evil and all manner of odd aliens together in the frontier of space. Their love never waivers and the Robinson's are forever trusting and supportive of each other. What does Dr. Smith sabotage? * The Food Generation System * The Life Support System * The Navigational Computer * The Robot 6. The second love theme in "Lost in Space" is more subdued. There is a blossoming love between Major Don West, the pilot of the space craft the Jupiter 2, and the Robinson's oldest daughter Judy. The undertone or romance stays in the background of the series, but the fact that Judy and Major West are in love is evident. There are many sweetly romantic moments in the episodes and Major West will often be gallant on Judy's behalf. Of course this romance is set in the extreme danger in which they exist every day while lost in space. Go to the Medieval Gate House and say "Can you buy flowers and candy in space?" 7. The robot used in Lost in Space was based on the design of the Robot in "Forbidden Planet". This ground breaking 1956 Sci-Fi movie presented another classic love story theme, that of the innocent daughter being sheltered by an overprotective parent. In this story, a sleek flying saucer starship lands on the planet against the wishes of it sole inhabitants, an original colonist Morbius and his daughter Altaira. The Starship crew discover that the other colonists were killed the first year by a mysterious monster, including Morbius's wife, leaving him alone to raise his daughter. Altaira falls in love with Adams, the handsome leader of the starship crew. Adams solves the mystery of why the colonists disappear and after Morbius is mortally wounded, takes Altaira, the robot and the surviving crew away from the planet before it self destructs. What is the name of the robot? * HERBIE * Robby * HAL * Gort 8. "The Day the Earth Stood Still," a 1951 movie, presents a classic love triangle. The triangle involves a widow named Helen Benson, whose husband was killed in WWII and who is raising her son on her own, and the rivalry between the amazingly handsome and cultured man from space "Klaatu", masquerading as "Mr. Carpenter", and the selfish Tom Stephens, a man Helen is dating. When Klaatu comes on the scene, a series of events exposes the fact that Tom is willing to risk the future of the human race for his own gain. When Helen sees Tom for the selfish man he is, she does everything she can for Klaatu, and in the process demonstrates that she has fallen in love with him by risking her life to carry out his final wishes. Go to the castle gate and say "The robot has awesome power!" 9. One of the most popular and enduring romances in modern Space Sci-Fi is that between Princess Leia and Hans Solo. Hans is engaged by Luke Skywalker and Obi wan Kenobi to help rescue Princess Leia. Despite being a career smuggler, Hans is an arrogant, self-centered rogue and of course Princess Leia tells him so. He is also charming, a courageous fighter and a true hero type that Princess Leia begins to see as she gets to know him. First of all, he saves her life, then fights alongside her, and then finally adopts her cause and fights for her, saving the day. What does Hans Solo say when Princess Leia confesses her love for him? * I know * I love you, too * Just remember that, Leia, because I'll be back * He didn't say anything 10. The dialog between Princess Leia and Hans Solo, which really displays the roguish charm that captured Princess Leia's heart, has Hans saying: "Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help." She replies, "Would you please stop calling me that?" He adds, "Sure, Leia." Which annoys her and she replies "You make it so difficult sometimes." "I do, I really do," he agrees. "You could be a little nicer, though. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right." She ends up by admitting, "Occasionally, maybe... when you aren't acting like a scoundrel." Han replies, "Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that." Go to the inside lobby of the mansion house on the Victorian map and say "You would be crazy to follow me." Answers 1. No, but he regretted not marrying his former love, Antonia. 2. Go to the Australian Waterfall and say "It was a half-hearted effort." 3. Anthony 4. Go to the Deserted Desert in the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game and say "Which planet should we rescue next?" 5. The Robot 6. Go to the Medieval Gate House and say "Can you buy flowers and candy in space?" 7. Robby 8. Go to the Castle Gate and say "The robot has awesome power!" 9. I know 10. Go to Mansion Entrance on the Victorian map and say "You would be crazy to follow me." Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests